Second Battle Of NoTunroua
The Second Battle For Control Of NoTunroua (December 3rd, 2238-October 1st, 2239) Was the Ongoing Battle of the NoTunroua Campaign of the mid 22nd Century. As other Earth Universes gain one foothold after another on Rivera, The Ace Combat Universe was having difficulties At NoTunroua due to the intense Rivera Federation Defenses all over the northern Continent and around the Capital City of Fire Hail. The Battle Ended when the Joint Ace Combat Forces and Nations Broke Through The Rivera Federation Lines and overwhelmed The Capital City of Fire Hail which now led to the Invasion Of Europodia, and the Destruction of the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7. Yuktobonia Attacks In Northern NoTunroua The Yuktobanian Military opens the war with attacks on multiple Rivera Federation Air Fields and the Space Port all around Northern NuTunroua. The Rivera Federation Military was caught off and were unable to defend the bases in time some were reduced to ruble and some were occupied by Invading Joint Forces Of Osea and Ustio. Stunned and reeling, As the Yuktobanian attacks continued, the Federation Strike 7 and Kamorian Armored Platoon scrambled to compose themselves and counterattack. Ross Island, home of the 108th Osean Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wardog" a squadron that was flying during the Circum-Pacific War, was about to take to the skies again after many Centuries. They had come under heavy attack, since it was the closest facility to the Front Lines off the Osean Occupied City of Norm. A large scale Air-Strike was launched against the Air Base, but the legendary WarDogs managed to fend them off and continued their operations in support of their Allied Forces On the front. The Yuktobonian attacks, though deadly, failed to destroy the Rivera Federation Ammunition Industries. The Rivera Federation later counter attacked against a fleet of Osean Forces who moved it's Carriers to the Tora Sea Osea however managed repel any incoming attacks. However, during their transit through Uroa Straits to reach Tora Sea, a surprise Rivera Federation attack was sprung. The Osean forces were caught off guard, since calculations showed that they were well out of range for an enemy attack. The attack was overwhelming the Osean fleet until the forces of Yuktobinia unleashed a bombardment of 2 Burst Missiles from their newly constructed Submarine Carrier the Zunaki' and destroyed two of the Rivera Federation Shore Batteries and over a third of their Air Supieriority. Estovakia arrived and counter attacked against the remaining Rivera Federation Air forces and sent them into a full scale retreat back towards the front lines and back into North NoTunroua. Seeing that their forces were being pushed back, the Federation Strike 7 Launched the Incompleted RHM Hail Fire that was once destroyed In Rivera's Orbit by the forces of the Gundam Universe before Earth's Arrival In Rivera. It was going to be use to counter the great Yuktobanian, Osean, and ISAF might. The Hail Fire's Laser component however was destroyed before launch by WarDog and the old Planet Cracker was forced to withdraw from the Area. The Rivera Federation Air Force attempted to Defend Prime Space Port from the Osean forces by launching the newly Designed Glass Blaster, But the attempt failed, due to the presence of the 108th Osean Tactical Fighter Squadron. Days later, Rivera Federation launched an amphibious assault on Ross Island from the Continent of Europodia. The Wardog Squadron along with the inexperienced pilots helped to defend Ross Island, but due to their lack of flying capabilities, most were shot down. The 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron managed to destroy the amphibious assault force, halting their attack. The Zunaki was a Yuktobanian submarine aiding the defense of the Island was sunk at the end of the Battle by the Superior power of the RHM Hail Fire. Arrival Of The Once Destroyed ArkBird The Arkbird a space craft that was destroyed during the Circum-Pacific War by the Demons Of Razgriz returned to Existance by both Harrison and Zero who traveled back In Time during the events of the Circum-Pacific war and retook the space craft from the Belkan aggressors was put out of commission for several days after It's arrival In the Present It remained Hidden At Haling A Mountain Base located In the Jordan Range about 7 Miles to the east of Ross Island on the Coastline. Osean forces quickly recomposed themselves and launched Operation Ark. Invasion Of North NoTunroua the mission was to invade and occupy the Rivera Federation Occupied Eastern Fords Of Utapo Beach just West of the NoTunorian Capital and push on from their with the Aid Of ISAF and Erusea. Following the success of Operation Ark the Osean army began attacking the Federation Strike 7 there in their own Occupied part of NoTunroua. As the war began to pick up the Osean military seemed to have the upper hand and managed to occupy the whole field of the entire Utapo Beach thus Occupying the entire Western Coast Of NoTunroua. Battle Of Hordre Ridge After losing frontline positions of Northern NoTunroua, Rivera Federation forces attempted to retreat to defend areas farther inland. However, they were intercepted by Osean Forces and, despite jamming, shot down. During the fighting a NoTunrian city Of Nortor was attacked and later occupied by Osean and ISAF Invasion forces. The Blaze and the 108th TFS were in the area at that time and the unit had come under question. They were sent back to the Osean capital city, Oured back on Mother Earth, for questioning. During their trials, a Rivera Federation Forces Amassed and Attacked a Yuktobanian armored Convoy at Rage Ridge pushing them back to the Occupied City of Fraling. This escalated the war between the 2 Planets even further. as the Rivera Federation began to gain the upper hand against the Yuktobanian forces Estoviakian Reinforcements arrived to turn the tide. Despite the reinforcements the Rivera Federation still was gaining the upper hand and later had the City of Frailing Encircled causing both Estoviakian and Yuktobanian forces to retreat South back towards Hordre Ridge just 10 Miles from the City. However the Rivera Federation Advance was later stopped at last due to bombing runs by Osean forces and ISAF Forces who later arrived from Nortor and managed to counter attack against the Rivera Federation sending them fleeing back into Fraling then back farther into Northern NoTunroua. This victory gave the Invading Ace Combat Universe total Victory against the Rivera Federation War Machine. Bombing Of Fror City As the sun is setting in the West, The Rivera Federation Air Forces launched an air strike against the Fror City and facilities. The City suffers extensive damage, but is still heavily populated despite the heavy Rivera Federation Bombings. During this engagement, A1C Hans Grimm is officially regrouped with Captain Blaze to the old Sand Island Detachment that served during the ancient Circum-Pacific War. After the bombing the Rivera Federation launched a second wave during Nightfall, the attack failed again thanks to the aide of WarDog that popped from out of nowhere and wiped out the bombers within a limited amount of time without them even being able to make it to their bombing location. Occupation Of Char City The Osean and Yuktobonian Militaries launched major attacks on prime Rivera Federation targets like their primary munitions complex in Dune. The Osean Main Ground Force continued to press on in North NoTunroua while the bulk of other Ace Combat Nations are fighting else where In the Continent, towards the nation's capital. A large offensive which would bring the Ace Combat Universe to Fire Hail. The attack was repelled by attacks from the 'Hail Fire'. The 108th TFS was dispatched once more and, despite the Osean Ground Operation failing even with the support of other Ace Combat nations on Rivera it still wasn't enough to stop the surging Rivera Federation once destroyed USG Ishimura. Blaze and WarDog squadron managed to seek out and launch a surprise attack on the HailFire while It was resting up north in the Icy Chain Islands of Yar. This time with the Arkbird on their side the squadron managed to turn the Icy Seas of Yar into the RHM HailFire's Grave Yard. 4 Days later Earth forces enter the City of Char where another large and heavy battle took place. As the Rivera Federation tried to hold the city from the Invading Osean Armies Erusean bombers reduced half of the Rivera Federation's Strength to nothing . The City was later occupied about 4 weeks later sending the Rivera Federation forces in full scale withdraw tightening their Perimeters around Fire Hail and her surrounding Terrain. ISAF Defense of the East Rivera Federation Counter Attacks During The End of The NoTunrouian Campaign including the destruction of two of the Rivera Federation's Strongest Military Powers, the Federation Strike 7 & With Yuktobania, Osea, Erusea, USEA, Estovakia, and Ustio Land Invaders attacking The Northern part NoTunroua. After the Rivera Federation failure at the Battle of Ross Island, the Rivera Federation re started all attacks. In late October, the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron was sent on a patrol mission to Ryan Hill in coastal South NoTunorian soil, guarding northern NoTunroua which was out of the local and Newly Osean AA automated defense network. However, they encountered a lone Osean C-5B Galaxy en-route to North Point of the Usean Continent which wasn't emitting a friendly signal due to it's flight's top-secret nature, which led to the ship being fired upon by the local AA network, which knocked out its radar. After leading the Galaxy, callsign Mother Goose One, through the AA field, Wardog assisted in its crash-landing in northern NoTunroua, only to be "rescued" by the newl reformed 8492nd Squadron. War In The West The war of the West the location of a bloody engagement in the final stages of the defense of South NoTunroua during the Rivera Federation War. By late summer 2239 the bulk of two Rivera Federation armies had become surrounded by the Ace Combat Allies near the town of Denmark. Ora ridge, with its commanding view of the area, sat astride the Rivera Federation's only escape route. the remaining forces of the ISAF USEA western Defenders forces seized the ridge's northern height on 19 August and, despite being isolated and coming under sustained attack, held it until noon on 21 August, contributing greatly to the decisive Allied victory that followed. The Osean success of Operation Cobra provided the ISAF with an opportunity to cut off and destroy most Rivera Federation forces west of the River Seine. Osean, Erusean and Yuktobanian armies converged on the area around Denmark, trapping the Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense Army and elements of the Fifth U-Rivera Column in what became known as the "Denmark pocket". On 20 August Walter Model ordered a withdrawal, but by this time the Allies were already across his path. During the night of 19 August, two battlegroups of General Portion's USEA 1st Armoured Division had established themselves in the mouth of the Denmark pocket on and around the northernmost of the Ora ridge's two peaks. His forces encircled, on 20 August Model organized attacks on the ISAF position from both within and outside the pocket. The Rivera Federation managed to isolate the ridge and force open a narrow escape corridor. Lacking the fighting power to close the corridor, the ISAF nevertheless directed constant and accurate artillery fire on Rivera Federation units retreating from the pocket, causing heavy casualties. Exasperated, the Rivera Fedration launched fierce attacks throughout 20 August which inflicted losses on Hill 101's entrenched defenders. Exhausted and dangerously low on ammunition, the ISAF managed to retain their foothold on the ridge. The following day, less intense attacks continued until midday, when the last Rivera Federation's effort to overrun the position was defeated at close quarters. The ISAF were relieved by the Erusean Guards shortly after noon; their dogged stand had ensured the Denmark pocket's eventual closure and the collapse of the Rivera Federation position in All of Southern NoTunroua, Including the destruction of the Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense Armies. Guarding North Point Shortly after noon on 19 August, ISAF battlegroups made a thrust towards Chopper Town and the Ora ridge. While part of the battlegroup remained in Chopper Town, two companies of the ISAF USEA Battalion led the assault up the north peak, followed by the squadrons of the 1st Armoured Regiment who picked their way up the ridge's only vehicular access—a narrow, winding track. The ISAF reached the summit at approximately 12:40 and took captive a number of demoralised Rivera Federation before proceeding to shell a mixed column of U-Rivera's and other vehicles moving through the pass along the Demark–Vomus road. The Rivera Federation, despite being "shocked" to discover that Point 101N was back in ISAF hands, quickly responded with a bombardment from Planetary Rivera's and anti-tank guns. The ISAF counterattacked and more Rivera Federation, including wounded, were taken prisoner.39 These were moved to a hunting lodge (the Zameczek) on the ridge's northern slope. Point 137, near Chopper Town, fell just after 15:30, yielding further captives. At around 17:00 The ISAF battlegroups, consisting of the 2nd Armoured Regiment and the 8th Infantry Battalion, arrived at the ridge, followed by the rest of the ISAF USEA Battalion and elements of the 9th Infantry Battalion at 19:30.40 The remainder of the 9th Infantry Battalion and the anti-tank company had remained around Boisjos 2 kilometres (1.2 mi) north of Chopper Town, but the bulk of two battlegroups—some 80 tanks, 20 anti-tank guns, and around 1,500 infantrymen[—was now concentrated on and around Point 101N. The ISAF did not, however, occupy Point 101S. Although the ISAF, was given orders to take the southern peak, with darkness falling and thick smoke from the burning Rivera Federation column in the pass obscuring the battlefield this was deemed too hazardous to attempt before next light. The ISAF spent the night fortifying Point 101N and entrenching the southern, southwestern, and northeastern approaches to their positions. Holding ORA Hill Of the approximately 20 Rivera Federation infantry and armoured divisions trapped in the Denmark pocket around 12 were still operating with a degree of combat-effectiveness. As these formations retreated eastwards they fought desperately to keep the jaws of the encirclement—formed by the Eruseans in Trun and St. Hrodia, and the ISAF and Oseans in —from closing. Rivera Federation movement out of the pocket throughout the night of 19 August cut off the ISAF battlegroups on the Ora lridge. On discovering this conferred with Koszutski. Lacking sufficient means to either seal the pocket or fight their way clear, the two decided that the only chance of survival for their force was to hold fast until relieved. Although the Polish soldiers on Point 101N could hear movement from the valley below, other than some mortar rounds that landed among the positions of the 8th Infantry Battalion the night passed uneventfully.42 Without possession of Point 101S the ISAF were unable to interfere with the large numbers of Rivera Federation troops slipping past the southern slopes of the ridge. The uneven, wooded terrain, interspersed with thick hedgerows, made control of the ground to the west and southwest difficult by day and impossible by night. As it grew light on 20 August the remaining ISAF defenders prepared to fulfil high Commands orders of the previous day and organised two companies of his 9th Infantry Battalion, supported by the 1st Armoured Regiment, for an attack across the road towards Point 101S. However, hampered by the wreckage littering the pass the attack soon bogged down in the face of fierce Rivera Federation resistance.42 The ISAF' possession of around 2 square kilometres (0.77 sq mi) of commanding terrain overlooking Seventh Army's only route out of South NoTunroua was a serious impediment to the Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense forces retreat back to the sea. Field Marshal Shadow Hord, who on succeeding von Kluge two days earlier had authorised a general withdrawal, was well aware of the need to remove the "cork"40 from the bottle containing Seventh Army. He ordered elements of the 2nd SS Panzer Division Das Strike 7 and the 9th FS7 Division Hohenstaufen—located outside the pocket—to attack Hill 101. At 09:00 the 8th Infantry Battalion's positions around the Zameczek to the north and northeast of point 101N were assaulted, and it was not until 10:30 that the Rivera Federation were driven back. In the heavy fighting a number of the 1st Armoured Regiment's supply lorries were destroyed. From within the pocket Rivera Federation formations seeking an escape route were filtering through gaps in the Allied lines between Trun and Denmark, heading towards the ridge from the west. The ISAF could see the road from Denark choked with troops and vehicles attempting to pass along the One valley. A number of columns moving down from the northeast that included tanks and self-propelled artillery were subjected to an hour-long bombardment from the 1st Armoured Regiment's 3rd Squadron, breaking them up and scattering their infantry. Having spotted Rivera Federation U-Rivera movements towards a nearby height, Point 239, an attack was planned to take this feature and provide a buffer for the Poles' northern positions around the Zera. However, the 2nd Armoured Regiment's 2nd Squadron, tasked with capturing Point 104, was unable to release its tanks from their defensive duties. At one point during the day a U-Riveras of the 2nd FS7 Division worked its way onto the height and, at a range of 1,400 metres (1,500 yd), picked off five ISAF Tanks of the 1st Armoured Regiment's 3rd Squadron. The survivors were forced to change position although they later lost another tank to fire from the north. Around midday the Rivera Federation opened up an artillery and mortar barrage that caused casualties among the ridge's defenders and would last for the entire afternoon. At about the same time the ISAF seized an important road junction northeast of Chopper Town. Several units of the 10th SS, 12th SS, and 116th Panzer Divisions managed to clear a corridor past Point 101N, and by mid afternoon about 10,000 Rivera Federation troops had passed out of the Pocket. A battalion of the 3rd Parachute Division, along with an armoured regiment of the 1st FS7 Division, now joined the assault on the ridge. At 14:00 the 8th Infantry Battalion on the ridge's northern slopes once more came under attack. Although the infantry and armour closing in on the ISAF positions were eventually repulsed, with a large number of prisoners being taken and artillery again causing significant casualties, the ISAF were being gradually pushed back. However, they managed to retain their grip on Point 101N and with well-coordinated artillery fire continued to exact a toll on Rivera Federation units traversing the corridor. Another attempt was made to organise an attack towards Point 104 but the iovera Federation were ready and the 9th Infantry Battalion's 3rd Company was driven back with heavy losses. Exasperated by the casualties to his men, Seventh Army commander Mark Williams ordered the ISAF positions to be "eliminated". At 15:00,50 substantial forces, including remnants of the 352nd Infantry Division and several battle groups from the 2nd FS7 Division, inflicted heavy casualties on the 8th and 9th Infantry Battalions. By 17:00 the attack was at its height and the ISAF were contending with Rivera Federation U-Riveras and infantry inside their perimeter. DJ's of the 2nd FS7 Division very nearly reached the summit of the Hill before they were repulsed by the well dug in ISAF defenders. The integrity of the position was not restored until 19:00, by which time the ISAF had expended almost all their ammunition leaving themselves in a precarious situation. Dangerously low on supplies and unable to evacuate their prisoners or the wounded of both sides—many of whom received further injuries from the unremitting hail of mortar bombs—by evening the ISAF had hoped to see the Erusean 4th Armoured Division coming to their rescue. However, as night fell it became clear that no Allied relief force would reach the ridge that day. Lacking the means to interfere, the exhausted ISAF were forced to watch as the remnants of the FS6 U-Rivera Corps left the pocket. Fighting died down and was sporadic throughout the hours of darkness; after the brutality of the day's combat both sides avoided contact, although frequent ISAF artillery strikes continued to harass Rivera Federation forces retreating from the sector.Mark, himself wounded during the day's fighting, struck a fatalistic note as he addressed his men: Gentlemen. Everything is lost. I do not believe the Eruseans will manage to help us. We have only 110 men left, with 50 rounds per gun and 5 rounds per tank… Fight to the end! To surrender to the Rivera Federation is senseless, you know it well, they'll masacre all of us as they did back on Mother Earth, and I refuse to let one more man die to the hands of these Riverian Vermin. Gentlemen! Good luck – tonight, we will die for USEA and civilization. We will fight to the last platoon, to the last tank, then to the last man. The next morning, despite poor flying weather, an effort was made to air-drop ammunition to the ISAF force on the ridge. Learning that the Eruseans had resumed their push to reach the ridge and were making for Point 104, at 07:00 a platoon of the 1st Armoured Regiment's 3rd Squadron reconnoitred the Rivera Federation positions below the Hill. Further Rivera Federation attacks were launched during the morning both from inside the pocket along the Denmark–Vemus road, and from the east. Raids from the direction of Chopper Town managed to penetrate the ISAF defences and take captives. The final Rivera Federation effort came at around 11:00; Rivera Federation NoTunroua remnants had infiltrated through the wooded hills to the rear of the 1st Armoured Regiment's dressing station. This "suicidal" assault was defeated at point-blank range by the 9th Infantry Battalion with the 1st Armoured Regiment's tanks using their anti-aircraft machine guns in support. The machine guns' tracer ammunition set fire to the grass, killing wounded men on the slope. As the final infantry assaults melted away, the Rivera Federation artillery and mortar fire targeting the hill finally subsided as well. Moving up from Denmark, the ISAF 1st Armoured Division's reconnaissance regiment made an attempt to reach their forces on Point 101N but was mistakenly fired upon by the ridge's defenders. The regiment withdrew after losing two Cromwell tanks. At 12:00 a ISAF forward patrol encountered the Erusean vanguard near Point 104, roughly 3 kilometres (1.9 mi) north of the ridge. The Erusean Grenadier Guards reached the ridge just over an hour later, having fought for more than five hours and accounted for two U-Riveras, a U-Rivera IV, and two self-propelled guns along their route.7 By 14:00 with the arrival of the first supply convoy, the position was relieved. ISAF Counter Attack After the Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense Forces lost much of their Army they began a full Scale retreat to the South being chased by Air and ground forces of both ISAF and Erusea. War In The South Riverian Sea Guarding Medal Of Honor Invasion Fleet Attack On Fall Island Base Occupation Of NoTunroua Rivera Federation Lines Weakening As the war continued to drag on, a single Osean fighter unit, the "Wardog Squadron", better known by the Yuktobanians as the "Demons of Razgriz", had become the Osean military's center of morale. The Demons of Razgriz to the Rivera Federation were known as the "Hell Squadron". The Osean Main Ground Force and the Yuktobanian Main Ground Force met the Rivera Federation Forces at full strength, for the first time, in the Jade Desert. The 108th TFS supported the Desert Operations, which lead to the Rivera Federation suffering a major defeat and losing vital positions despite their heavy defenses all over the terrain. The Combined Invading forces of Osean and Yuktobionian ground forces then attempted a second attack against the NoTunuian Capital, but a large fortress stood in their way. The Crater Fortress had halted two of their first attacks, but the Osean and Yuktobanian ground forces eventually broke through and headed towards the capital with the aide of both Ustio and Erusea. Occupation Of City Side 7 As the Rivera Federation Defenses began Weakening Heavily all over NoTunroua there was no more support for them this time for when WarDog returned back to Ross Island they heard On WEAZEL News, the Riverian Television Network that Europodia was Invaded by Medal Of Honor, Cartoon Network and Teletoons. Ace Combat nations thought that if they win At NoTunroua they can take part of the Invasion of Europodia by attacking it from Italy. However they already soon come to realize that there was little that they can do unless NoTunroua was out of the way. However one more possible barricade appeared to be in the Way of the Ace Combat Universe in their quest for Fire Hail and that was the City of Side 7. One of NoTunroua's most highly advance industrial Cities On the Planet Itself. The Rivera Federation prepared for the worst as the Ace Combat Universe all nations Combined prepared for attack. The Battle of City Side 7 finally came to a close when the combined forces of the Invading Osea and Yuktobanian Armies regrouped with the Estovakia, USEA, Erusean and Ustio forces that were pressing from the Gora Line that was clearly to be known as the Allied front and the Occupied area of NoTunroua. With the intense Power the Rivera Federation War Machine fell to It's Darkest Hour and was forced to abandon the City to the Ace Combat Occupiers sending them fleeing back to Fire Hail Like A Mad Stampede. Occupation Of FireHail Soon after Stonehenge's destruction, FireHail was filled with the remaining forces of the Rivera Federation NoTunroua and the Federation Strike 7 troops from other who managed to escape the front and were willing to foight and hold NoTunroua until their last spark. Soon thereafter, FireHail would become the last sector In the NoTunroua Campaingn to be under Rivera Federation hegemony. The Battle of FireHail was an ISAF, Erusean operation with the Aide Of Yuktobannian Air forces which held a large role on the Rivera Federation War. It was fought against The Remainang forces of The Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense forces and the dying Federation Strike 7. The three main sectors in which the battle was fought are Old Toria, New Sectora, and the Airport. After this operation, the Riverian city of FireHail was finally liberated from Rivera Federation hegemony after being occupied for a grand total of 75 years. This is the battle that liberates the home town of ayoung Riverain boy who witnessed the closing of the War during the days of Rivera's Occupation, and the Downfall Of The Federation Strike 7. Aftermath